You Can Bet On Inuyasha
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Inuyasha says something unforgiveable to Kagome. Believing Kagome will never forgive him, Inuyasha is close to giving up on her. But Inuyasha isn't the type to give up. Will he just stay and sulk or go and get his girl? Songfic to 'Bet On It'.


**I just watched _High School Musical 2_ yesterday and thought this song would be perfect for Inuyasha. It's one of my favorite songs from the _High School Musical 2_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song _Bet On It._**

"INUYASHA YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Kagome shouted. Once again, Inuyasha and Kagome were having an argument over something or other while Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo sat on the sidelines, looking back and forth from the yelling teenagers like a tennis match.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID WENCH?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!" Kagome shouted back, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I STAY WITH YOU!"

"LEAVE THEN!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN COME GET ME IN TWO HOUR TO SEARCH FOR JEWEL SHARDS?!" Kagome shouted.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Inuyasha shouted, "I COULD GET KIKYO! AT LEAST SHE A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN YOU BITCH! I'D RATHER JUMP INTO HELL WITH HER THAN SPEND ONE MORE DAY WITH YOU!" The minute the words left Inuyasha's mouth, he wished he could take them back. Kagome looked at him, tears shining in her eyes full of hurt. Miroku shook his head. Sango looked at Inuyasha with disappointment in her eyes. Shippo hit his forehead with his hand muttering "Idiot." Even Kirara meowed in agreement with Shippo.

"FINE!" Kagome shouted. She took out of her pocket the small jar containing the sacred jewel shards and threw them at Inuyasha.

"TAKE THEM! TAKE THEM AND GO TO YOUR DEAD GIRL! GOOD-BYE INUYASHA!" Kagome turned on her heel ran to the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha looked at the direction Kagome had ran off in and then picked up the jewel shards from the ground. One was missing. She had kept it in order to make it to the well. It didn't matter. There was no way he could face Kagome after what he just said to her. She would never forgive him. Inuyasha dropped the jewel shards and walked in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Inuyasha what were you thinking?" Sango asked.

"I didn't mean what I said," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well you should tell Kagome that, not us!" said Shippo.

"I can't," said Inuyasha. He sighed, "She'll never forgive me for what I said." Inuyasha turned around and began to eave before Miroku's voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "I always thought that, out of anyone I know, I could bet on you to never give up on anything or anyone. I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha clenched his fists and ran off into the forest. After running for a while, Inuyasha climbed up into a tall tree and rested on one of the uppermost branches. Inuyasha wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes. Miroku's words kept ringing in his head. _I always thought that, out of anyone I know, I could bet on you to never give up on anything or anyone. _

_Get out of my head, _Inuyasha thought, holding his head in his hands. He never meant what he said to Kagome. He loved her. But because of his anger, the words just slipped out of his mouth. Their arguments always tore him apart. Especially when she would call him an idiot or insensitive or stupid. Those insults hit his heart like a knife.

Inuyasha growled lowly as tears threatened to fall from is eyes. Then, for reasons unknown, he thought of a song he had heard in Kagome's time. It from a movie that Kagome had begged him to let her watch before they returned to the feudal era. The movie was pretty good. He liked the song, but one song that a boy was singing really got him and it was the only song he could remember from the movie. Looking around to make sure no one was around Inuyasha began to sing:

_Everybody's always talkin' at me_

_Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_

_I need to count on myself instead_

Inuyasha never meant to yell at Kagome. It was just his short temper and he would lose himself in the argument. Half the time, he didn't even remember what they were arguing about. Inuyasha knew that with each argument, he was pushing Kagome away, but he never thought she would actually leave:_  
_

_Did you ever_

_Lose yourself to get what you want?_

_Did you ever_

_Get on a ride then wanna get off?_

_Did you ever_

_Push away the ones you should've held close?_

_Did you ever let go?_

_Did you ever not know?_

Inuyasha knew he was being an idiot. He wasn't one to give up so easily. So why give up on Kagome? Well, he knew the answer to that. He was scared of rejection. Why would Kagome love a half-demon like him? But then again, why did Kagome always stay with him. He was the first person to accept him for who he was. She actually _liked _him as a half-demon. Instead of sitting here questioning everything he did, Inuyasha should have been going to Kagome and setting thing right. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree with newfound determination and walked toward the Bone Eaters Well singing:

_I'm not gonna stop_

_That's who I am_

_I'll give it all I've got_

_That is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost?_

_You know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right_

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say? _

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_How will I know if there's a path worth takin'?_

_Should I question every move I make?_

_With all I've lost my heart is breakin' _

_I don't wanna make the same mistakes_

Inuyasha's heart was damaged with all the people he'd lost. His mother, his father, Kikyo. But he wasn't going to lose Kagome. No way no how. He was tired of doubting himself and blaming everyone but himself. He could make a change and that's what he was going to do:

_Did you ever_

_Doubt your dream will ever come true?_

_Did you ever_

_Blame the world, but never blame you?_

_I will never_

_Try to live a lie again_

_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

_I'm not gonna stop_

_That's who I am _

_I'll give it all I've got_

_That is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost?_

_You know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right_

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Oh, hold up_

_Give me room to think_

_Gotta work on my swing_

_Gotta do my own thing_

_Hold up_

Inuyasha looked to his side where a river was running. He knelt down beside it, looking at his reflection. The reflection of a half demon. He remembered seeing his reflection in Kagome's eyes when he was a full demon. He was someone else at the time. He couldn't believe it was him. Yet, after seeing him like that, after seeing him like a mindless killing machine, Kagome still stayed with him:

_It's no good at all_

_To see yourself and not recognize your face_

_Out on my own_

_It's such a scary place_

Inuyasha was aware of how scary the feudal era could be. When he was just a child, he had to take care of his self and most of the time, he was scared out of his mind. Sometimes, he wondered why Kagome would want to stay in such a frightening place. But he remembered when she told him that she knew he would protect her. She trusted him with her life:

_Ooh_

_The answers are all inside of me_

_All I gotta to do_

_Is believe_

Inuyasha stood again and resumed his walk to the Bone Eaters Well singing:

_I'm not gonna stop_

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot_

_That's who I am_

_That is my plan_

_Will I end up on top again?_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it _

_You can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on me_

_I wanna make it right_

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around_

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

Inuyasha reached the Bone Eaters Well and, jumping down it, sung:

_You can bet on me_

When Inuyasha reached Kagome's era, he jumped out of the well, ran toward the house and jumped up to her window. Kagome was lying facedown on her bed, crying. Slowly opening the window, Inuyasha stepped into the room. He made his was over to Kagome's bed and knelt down beside her. Reaching out a clawed hand, he brushed back some of her hair and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome's head snapped up as she looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes were read and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with new and old tears.

"W-What did you say?" she asked, her voice shaking. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's tearstained cheek.

"Kagome I'm so sorry," he said, "I didn't mean what I said. I was just mad and I was stupid. Kagome, I love you more than you could ever know." To Inuyasha's surprise Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. And throwing the jewel shards at you. I just lost my temper." Kagome pulled back enough to look at Inuyasha's face. Then, slowly, their face drew closer and closer together until their lips met in a soft kiss. Inuyasha felt something he never felt while kissing Kikyo. It was as if something was exploding inside of him, like fireworks. When they finally broke apart, Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha," she said, "Promise to never hurt me like that again." Inuyasha grinned at her and said, "You can bet on it."

**I couldn't resist that last line :) It was just begging to be written. I hope you liked this. Please Review!**


End file.
